The Passion Of Engagement
by x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x
Summary: Written by the author of "Lust, Affairs and Love" and set before the "Epilogue" this one-shot looks at Brian's love for Clio, and the build to proposal. Please R&R thankyou. BrianXClio


**Hey, It's nice to be back to do this :) even if it is just a one-shot it was a pleasure to write, and is the length of a double chapter. So this is based around Brian's proposal to Clio which a few of my reviewers did ask me about so this is for you all :).**

**I hope you all enjoy and please review, thankyou! x**

**

* * *

**

Flashback of the epilogue from "Lust, Affairs and Love…"

"Never gonna give  
Never gonna give, give you up  
Never gonna give  
Never gonna give, give you up…" As the music then continued, Brian got down off the stage and approached Clio taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor where they began to join the others Brian spun her round, the family all dancing on the dance floor, everyone seemingly happy and content. Lowering Clio as they kissed passionately as the song ended, Brian and Clio both smiled into the kiss as they heard a few whistles, going on around them…A diamond ring glittering on Clio's wedding finger…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brian's POV

Looking at Clio as I sang for her, I knew we had both come a long way to get where we were now…but my proposal to her was one that had been far from easy to arrange. With what started as "helpful advice" nearly became the very thing that could have potentially put off the engagement, and thrown my relationship into jeopardy with not just Clio…but from her family with their acceptance of our love. Naturally it's easiest to explain with a Family Guy style flashback to a couple of months after me and Clio were officially together.

Flashback

With Meg and Michael's wedding now approaching, and plans at their fullest from the very beginning, romantic bliss seemed to be in the air for not just them, but new couple Clio and Brian. Coming together shortly after Lois came out of hospital, things had been going pleasantly well for the couple… During the time since they had first gotten together, Brian had moved in with Clio into a modern apartment as a temporary living arrangement to give them some time together. However they had made a lot of effort in finding something that was both permanent and well suited to them and it hadn't taken long to find it. But it was as Clio prepared to go home in order to have all of her belongings transported across to Quahog and sell her home in LA that Clio had begun to consider their future. 'Brian…' she said putting down her notebook one evening as they sat in bed together listening to some soft jazz, her boyfriend glancing over with a light smile.

'Yeah?'

'Do you ever think about what it will be like when we move into our new home?' she asked, Brian nodding

'Yes…I have to say I've been thinking about it a lot lately, have you?'

'Yes,' she responded with the smallest of sighs escaping her lips.

'Whats wrong? You're not…having second thoughts are you?' he asked with concern masking his features.

'No of course not,' she quickly amended turning to him fully. 'It's just that there is so much to sort out back in LA…are you sure your okay waiting for me? I mean I know it won't be forever, but a few weeks at least.'

'Clio, I'm completely fine with it, it's only a few short weeks compared to the rest of our lives isn't it?' he replied in assurance, Clio smiling as she nodded when she settled down beside him, Brian taking the hint with a grin as he turned off the side light and brought his attention to his girlfriend, with no Stewie to interrupt them.

The morning that Clio left for her home in LA had been none the less a busy one, with Brian helping her make the final arrangements and going to see her off on the plane. 'You're going to be late for work if you come with me,' Clio tried to insist,

'Oh they can do without me for an hour, besides I'm not going to see you for a while, and considering I'll be back with the family until you get back my only company is going to be a toddler and a man whose mentally retarded.'

'Oh you love them all really,' Clio laughed, unable to keep a straight face at Brian's expression. 'Well it won't be so bad, I will be back as soon as I can, you can call me whenever you want…'

'Don't worry about that I will,' he smirked,

'…and you'll have Jasper for company in a couple of days…'

'What?' he said in surprise, 'since when?'

'I spoke to him on the phone the other night, and seen as he's going to be helping with the wedding, he wanted to get an early start.'

'Yeah I knew that but I thought he was supposed to be coming when you got back to Quahog.'

'Well that was the idea,' she said pulling her cases out into the living room of their apartment, Brian helping her as they then began to wheel them out onto the landing. 'But I don't think Jasper and Ricardo are on talking terms at the moment, so he's coming to Quahog on his own to help out.'

'I don't think I've ever heard Ricardo _speak_ so that wouldn't surprise me. But I guess it means I don't have to go through the stresses of a Griffin wedding alone.'

'You say it like it's your own wedding,' Clio replied as they took her cases down to the bottom of the building.

'No I say it like the family's going to be in absolute chaos before it gets to anything that can be _considered _normal,' Brian explained as Clio knelt down to kiss his cheek.

'Which is why you're there to keep the normality and any problems at bay,' she said softly.

'I'm really gonna miss you, you know that?' he said taking her hand.

'Yes because I know I'm going to miss you just as much…'

Handing the keys in at the desk for the owner of their flat, the young couple then packed up Brian's Prius with the cases and bags, everything only just fitting in and leaving them enough room to get in the car as they set off for the airport. 'So whats your latest column at work?' Clio asked conversationally,

'Reviews again, I need to go and see the new music bar that's opening in town and give it a rating, then I can work on the full review afterwards at home,' he replied thoughtfully, his new job as a journalist for the local newspaper providing him with a good enough fall back as a career while he continued to work strenuously on his first novel. 'Do you think that you could see everything working out for us as well as they did in the end for Meg and Michael?' Clio asked quite suddenly.

'We've pulled through any problems we've been faced with so far, so I don't see why not,' he replied, wondering what further meaning lay behind her words as they sat otherwise contently talking in the car, making the most of each others company for the duration of the journey. Though Brian was unable to ponder over his girlfriend's question for much longer as they pulled up in the airports parking area, where within the hour Clio had to board her flight…

'Well I'll see you in a few weeks,' she sighed kissing him one last time. 'I love you,'

'I love you too,' he smiled running a paw through her soft auburn hair. 'Look after yourself, I know what's it's like in LA' he remarked, remembering too well all he had gotten up to whilst working as a waiter in a prestigious restaurant in LA…the catch of the job being the strip club it turned into after midnight. Shuddering at the short-lived job, Brian refocused his attention on Clio as she responded.

'I'll try,' she smiled, 'but where my parents are concerned it could be a thin white line when I visit…'

'They're still not happy about you dating me,' he guessed in understanding.

'They'll come round,' she said confidently, 'I promise…they're just a bit traditional and strict especially when it ever came to preferences on who I "associated myself with"' she admitted with a weak smile.

'My God, I'd dread for them to meet my side of the family then,' he grinned,

'Best not to cross that line just yet,' Clio laughed, 'wait until it's our turn like Michael did before introducing his parents…that way it gave them a push to accept his choice of in laws as he's engaged to their daughter…'

Though the seemingly harmless remark in referral to if they got engaged was recognised by both of them, making Clio and Brian blush deeply as the final calling for Clio's flight sounded. 'I have to go then…' she began standing up and getting her hand luggage when Brian took her hand.

'Clio wait…' he started, his girlfriend looking back with her features still dark in colour,

'Yes…?' she breathed, both almost knowing what the other were thinking, though Brian couldn't bring himself to voice it.

'Have a nice time,' he said finally, Clio embracing him swiftly, before running to catch her departing flight. Though it was as she disappeared in the crowds that were boarding the plane Brian felt took his mobile and quickly dialled her number in the hope that she would answer, initially anticipating whether or not it would be off with airport regulations.

'Brian did I forget something?' she asked picking up to his relief…

'No but I did…I love you…'

'I love you too Brian,' she whispered softly, closing the call as the flight soon got onto the runway, the white dog watching as the plane took off muttering his girlfriends name before finally going back to the Griffin's for some well needed advice.

'Well isn't it obvious Brian? The girl wants commitment,' Lois said over a cup off coffee as Brian got settled in, Stewie only half listening in his high chair as he watched the news.

'Do you really think so?' I mean what if I'm wrong…?'

'…and what if your right? Come on Brian, you couldn't think that you'd never come across it in a relationship.'

'I know that Lois but…I just…I dunno what to do. Maybe it's good that I found out now. Then it gives me a chance to get my head straight.'

'You do know that's not gonna happen while you're staying here right?' Stewie remarked drawing his eyes away from the TV screen for a moment as Lois got up to make them another drink. 'The chances of you actually gaining any progress in that area amongst this lot is like trying to convince Madonna her career ended at thirty five….still not happening.'

'Yeah you're right…' Brian sighed,

'Did you really expect anything else? You've not been gone that long dog,' the toddler responded looking back to the screen as Lois rejoined Brian. '…and keep it down! Some of us have important notes to make.'

'Whats he watching?' Brian asked feeling the question would be better directed at Lois.

'Something to do with a NASA space launch, they want to go on another trip to the moon…'

'It's pure genius!' Stewie exclaimed 'by attaching an electrical messaging device I will be able to submit transmissions all over the globe for my plans of world domination.'

'Oh not that again…' Brian said rolling his eyes, Lois not realising he was referring to Stewie.

'Oh I know, I hate documentary channels.'

'Uh yeah…so how have things been with you and Peter?'

'Oh it's been a lot better lately, he's still like the fourth child in the family at times, but he's making more of an effort now at being a father. He's even drawn out some of his savings at work and put it towards the wedding reception.'

'Peter has savings?'

'Yeah, turns out his employer had been taking a cut of his earnings and putting it aside as a retirement fund. But as the brewery is cutting that part of their finances out, most of the employees lost their money. But Peter still qualified for his.'

'How he's not hard-working,' Brian responded sitting back.

'Well that's what I thought but apparently because their department is so small they all got there's in hand.'

'So whats he doing with the rest?'

'Buying a new car I think…so what are you gonna do about Clio then?'

'I don't know, I think I'll have a talk with Jasper when he arrives…'

'You know he'll be all for it,'

'What?'

'You proposing to her…'

'I haven't even thought that far ahead yet,' Brian said in exasperation.

'Well you know Jasper will,' Lois smiled as the door went and Peter's voice could be heard.

'Ah come on Michael, your stag party's ages away! Let us throw ya one tonight.'

'I can't get drunk tonight Peter, I have work tomorrow, and plus I'm supposed to be going for a meal with Meg later,' Michael replied, explaining this for the third time that night.

'How about you then Brian? Stag Party?' Peter offered, 'gotta make the most of ya free time while Clio ain't around.'

'We're not engaged Peter,' Brian responded.

'Good! That's exactly the kind of attitude you need on your stag night, then you can pull anyone…and they're none the wiser…' he said in a lower voice shifting his eyes.

'Oh yeah…nothings changed,' Brian remarked glancing upward as he got up to go to bed, deciding he'd take the guest room whilst staying back with them. In truth he knew he'd feel uncomfortable sleeping in Lois and Peter's room again, after spending so many weeks sleeping in the company of Clio, and in light of what had happened in the past between him and Lois. So going into the room and sitting back on the bed, Brian curled up, looking out at the night-time sky and thinking of Clio as he began to fall asleep. His recent decision over proposing to Clio had been something he'd considered for a while before the subject had ever arisen between them, but the thought of it really happening made him feel a mixture of nerves and happiness.

As the week ended, and the weekend finally arrived, Brian had gotten up at six am in order to go and pick up his cousin from the airport. Wondering what Jasper would have to say when the topic Brian wanted to discuss with him arose as he got breakfast, Brian considered it was best not to think about it, dreading what he was letting himself in for…and as Lois had predicted he was all for it.

'Brian!' Jasper beamed as he met his cousin coming off the plane, 'don't look at my fur, an overnight flight was my worst plan ever! Ugh. I need a shower, an appointment at the hair salon, and some serious shopping. I'm so put out that I don't even have Clio to help me with my shopping needs.'

'Yeah well how about I take you for a drink, because I wanted to talk to you about Clio,' Brian said helping Jasper with his bags.

'Oh some gossip for me already, this better be juicy Brian,'

'By your standards it is,' he grinned, Jasper looking delighted with the idea.

'Don't keep me waiting then, I'm _dying _to know.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Engagement?!' he beamed in excitement, 'Brian that's wonderful!'

'But I'm not even sure if she'd…'

'Brian, listen to me. You're not going to let Clio go are you? You love the girl don't you?'

'Of course I do,'

'Then whats your problem? Isn't love about commitment?'

'Oh yeah…I mean you're a fine example. Remind why you're here early again?'

'Minor conflicts of interest,' Jasper dismissed airily. 'Besides that's not the point here. The point is three things. You, an Engagement and Clio.'

'All right, fine. Let's say _hypothetically _that I already bought an engagement ring, do you really think she'd say yes so soon?'

'Of course she would, though you do realise you have one border left to cross?'

'Meeting her parents,' Brian nodded in agreement, 'I know…'

'Well there's time to do it before you proposed Brian. You don't want to propose before the wedding, because the excitement would be lost in the preparations. What you need to do is propose to her _on _the day of the wedding.' Looking at Jasper, Brian wondered whether his cousin had known this would soon come up, his plans for it seeming to well thought out. But he didn't give it any further thought as they continued to discuss it. 'So let's see it then,' Jasper said expectantly, Brian for a moment seemingly perplexed when he sighed in understanding.

'I should have known I wouldn't get away with "hypothetically"' he grinned, removing the ring box he had bought and opening it up to show Jasper a sparkling diamond ring, set in a crest of gold.

'Well to say you have no taste in shopping usually, this is gorgeous!' Jasper complimented clapping his paws together. 'Oh this is _so _going to be the wedding of the year!'

'I should certainly hope so,' Brian nodded, 'it's meeting her parents though,'

'Well don't they live near her in Los Angeles?'

'Yeah…'

'So go and visit Clio, and while your there she's just bound to introduce you.'

'…and what are you gonna do while I'm not around?'

'Oh you know me, I'll shop, flirt, do some wedding arrangements and hold the position of family dog while you're gone.'

'What would I do without you?' Brian grinned sarcastically.

'Oh I dread to think dear cousin,' Jasper responded taking a sip of his drink…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks on, and as Brian headed for the airport to fly over to Los Angeles, the whole family had discovered Brian's plans for proposing through Jasper's inability to keep it quiet. 'If Clio finds out now, I swear you won't live through the wedding,' Brian threatened, frustrated that the Griffin's knew about it all.

'Oh don't get your fur in a ruffle Brian, you'll be fine, you're just nervous.'

'Yeah and telling the family didn't help…'

'Oh Brian, don't be so negative,' Lois said as they went to his boarding gate.

'Yeah buddy you'll be alright, just don't screw it up with Clio's parents, like I did when I first met the Pewterschmidt's…' Peter advised.

_Flashback _

'Mum, Daddy, this is my new boyfriend, Peter Griffin. Peter these are my parents.'

'Hi…so er…you're the rich guy who owns this place?'

'Carter Pewterschmidt yes, you got something right then?' he said coldly, Peter trying not to laugh at the remark.

'Whats so funny?!' Carter demanded,

'Pewterschmidt…' he muttered giggling childishly.

'SHUTUP! You fat excuse for a man, my god you make ten barrels of lard look healthy,' he said when Peter ran into Carter knocking him down the stairs.

'Peter!' Lois exclaimed in shock as he started to cry on the floor and wrap himself up in the rug…

'Carter!' Barbara yelled running down the stairs,

'Why do people always say I'm fat?!' Peter wailed… 'I have glandular problems…'

_End flashback _

'Yeah I'm not going to do that,' Brian assured him plainly, when the calling for his flight rang out. 'Well I'd best get going, bye everyone…I'll see you in a week,' he assured them, departing for his flight as they watched him off, Stewie coming to stand next to Jasper.

'I can't believe it, in the two short years I've been around, I've seen Brian go through drugs, go around on the road trips and join the army with me, have an affair with Lois…and look at him now. Off to propose to his girlfriend who actually…is alright,' he admitted, Jasper nodding with a smile as Brian left.

'He'll be fine. Brian's come a long way and if he's going to find that special someone it'll be Clio,' he said confidently.

'So…being gay…how's that working for you?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the plane flew over Quahog and out towards LA, Brian sat back and thought fondly of his girlfriend, trying to picture the moment of asking her to marry him. Remembering the moment they'd shared their first kiss, Brian felt the familiar blush creeping up across his fur covered cheeks…when falling asleep he was left with sweet dreams on his journey, that left him undisturbed until the plane had once again landed. Arriving in Los Angeles, Brian was grateful to know his way around the busy city, and stopped in a local coffee shop, deciding to ring Clio before he got a taxi, in order to find out where exactly she was. 'Hello Clio,' he smiled hearing her soft voice on the other end of the line.

'Brian! What a nice surprise, how are you?'

'Tired,' he admitted honestly, 'I was just thinking about you and decided to give you a call…you know…when you get back I was wondering whether you'd like to go out for a romantic candlelit meal? Then maybe go to a jazz bar afterwards like our first date?'

'I'd love it Brian,' Clio smiled, 'I wish I was with you now…but I'm just on my way to my parents…'

'Oh really?' he responded curiously getting a taxi over to him, 'so where do they live anyway?'

'Whitehall gardens, it's a pretty private estate but it was my first home…'

'Well I have to go so I'll speak to you soon,'

'Okay, I miss you…'

'Yeah I'm missing you too,' he smiled, getting into the taxi and promptly asking the driver for Whitehall gardens.

'Yes sir,' the driver nodded, pulling out and taking him through the busy roads and around to the single street that was lined with fine and luxurious houses.

'Is this Whitehall gardens?' he asked in amazement,

'Yep, this is the place, you just visiting I take it?'

'Uh yeah…could you drop me off on the corner?'

'Sure pal, that'll be ten dollars,'

'Yeah no problem,' he responded lightly, paying the driver as he got out and over looking the manor sized houses.

'Brian?' a voice questioned in disbelief, the young dog's tail already wagging as he turned to see Clio getting out of a blue Porsche.

'Surprise…' he smiled, his girlfriend running over and falling to her knees to embrace him.

'I've missed you so much…' she breathed into his fur, 'when did you get here?'

'About an hour ago,' he grinned. 'I thought I'd come and visit you seen as you were going to be here a while.'

'How long are you here for?'

'A week…I actually thought it might be nice to meet your parents…'

'Ah…um, yes of course, well they live in the central house so you haven't long to wait,' she said somewhat nervously as she straightened up, leading him across the road, paw in hand. 'When you meet them, just remember they can be a little strict…and uptight…they'll soon soften though I'm certain…I mean they can still be sharp with me, but…it's mainly my father…he's just…'

'Clio,' Brian said silencing her, 'it's alright, you've dealt with my family, and accepted them a _lot _easier than I could have ever hoped for. So I'm determined to make just as much effort with your parents.'

'Okay…' she responded, squeezing his paw slightly as the doors were opened for them…

Looking inside to see two people at the door, Brian presumed them to be Clio's parents from their appearances bearing slight resemblance to their daughter. Whilst her mother had very fair skin and silvery grey hair, her eyes shone brilliantly against it, the emeralds studying Brian intently, her attire refined and formal. Clio's father however, reminded Brian of Carter in some ways, his suit for casual wear and somewhat stern expression an intimidating one at best, though his hair was jet black instead of the grey that his wife's was. 'Good afternoon Clio,' her father greeted stiffly.

'Mother, Father,' Clio nodded with a light smile, 'um…I have someone for you to meet,' she said bringing Brian into the hallway, 'this is Brian, the young…man…I told you about, Brian this is my mother Lola and my Father Roderick.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you, Clio's told me about you both,' Brian greeted pleasantly.

'A dog in the house…perfect,' Roderick said coldly turning from them and disappearing into his study, though Lola seemed to take on a more positive welcome.

'Ah yes, we have heard a lot about you Brian, well do come in, I'm sure as your with Clio you must be someone of high stature. She always did have good judgement.'

'Oh…er thankyou,' Brian said, the week going to be a seemingly longer one than he thought…

During the few days that passed, Brian tried continually to impress Roderick, but to no avail…and with time running short, Brian was fast losing ideas on just how to bring up the subject of marriage with Clio's father.

As the sixth night came, and Brian sat with Clio in her old childhood room, they talked about his stay and Brian's relationship with her parents. 'I'm certain they approve of you Brian…I mean your in a good job, your sweet, funny, and besides that it doesn't matter about their opinions of you. I love you and I think it's sweet that you at least tried to get on with them.'

'Well…I'll tell you what, seen as it's my second to last night here, why don't you go get dressed up and I'll take you for dinner, I know the area fairly well still considering I worked in LA once.'

'You did?' she asked in surprise,

'Yeah, I'll tell you about it while we're out,' he assured her, Clio going to change into a deep green dress, with the skirt swaying as she moved, the bodice done up with a zip at the back and having a halter neck around the top. Dressing himself up in a tuxedo and brushing his fur back, he and Clio went downstairs, Clio already letting her parents know they'd be out as they left…unaware that her Father was watching them. 'You shouldn't leave them hanging so on edge you know,' Lola said thoughtfully as she sat contently in the living room, Roderick turning to her with a calm expression.

'Yes I know…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'So Peter really did that?' Clio laughed as they walked in the door late that night,

'Yeah I don't know who was more annoyed Lois, or the guy selling the horse…' he grinned when Brian noticed the light on in Roderick's study as he came into the hallway.

'Have a good meal?' he asked nonchalantly.

'Yes,' Clio nodded, 'sorry we missed dinner with you both…' she began though he lightly brushed it off.

'No matter as long as you had…fun…' he concluded about to leave as Clio started to mount the stairs.

'I'll follow you up Clio, I just want to have a word with your Father,' Brian said encouragingly, Clio looking back for a moment before nodding with a slight smile, her hand parting from his paw as she ascended the stairs.

'What did you want?' Roderick asked expectantly,

'Can we just have a talk outside?' he requested, Clio's Father nodding somewhat reluctantly. 'Listen…' he began as they got out into the dark night, 'I know you don't approve of me…to be honest I expected it…but I came here for a reason that I didn't tell Clio…because I'm someone who is traditional when it comes to romance. That and I wanna do this properly, and to get on with my girlfriend's family. I've seen what it does to those who don't. My best friend's in laws hate him, and I've never wanted it to be the same for me…that's why I wanted permission from you…to marry your daughter. But now I see that if it's not possible, I'd still marry her because…I love her.'

'Let me ask you a question Brian…What makes you think that I don't approve of you dating my daughter?' Roderick queried with now apparent interest.

'Well-I just didn't think anyone could like a guy being with their daughter when he was…a dog.'

'You're presumptuous…perhaps just as much as I was when Clio first told Lola and I what you were. But meeting you you're not what I expected.'

'No?'

'Brian, you maintain a job, you've lived with a family for years faithfully and looked after children that are not your own when your owners have been through some difficult and unavoidable problems. They see you as a family member rather than a pet, and Clio loves you. You only have to see the way she acts around you and it's plain in her eyes. She doesn't think I know her, but I do…better than she thinks. You make her happy and that's important to me.'

'What are you saying?' Brian replied in anticipation.

'I'm saying…' he started finally showing the faintest hint of a smile knowing what Brian's reaction would be. 'That if you what permission to marry my daughter…then you have it.' Looking at him with shock evident in his features, Brian thanked Roderick, taking it as dismissal as Clio's father then disappeared inside, only returning to say one thing. 'Even if I had said no, I know you would have still married her…and I think that is something you should be proud of, not letting others stop you from finding the happiness and giving it to the person you've fallen for. That's what makes you a man.'

Looking as the door remained open, Brian waited for a moment when a smile spread across his face, as he too returned inside, his heart and mind set. Now he needed no advice…no guidance, he knew exactly what his love meant to him and he was ready to profess it. Going up to her room, Brian went in to see Clio sat on the bed, the skirt of her dress layering around her legs. 'Hi, how did it go with my Father?' she asked putting her book down.

'It went great,' he beamed, 'I think we're more on the same wavelength now…but there's something I want to talk to you about well ask you…'

'Okay,' she said sitting up, 'what is it?'

'I was going to wait to do this, and plan it all out…but you know something, this kind of thing can't be planned, I've learnt that it's supposed to be spontaneous and meaningful, because it's supposed to be planned with love, not timing. I just...I want you to know, how much I love you…when we first met, I had no idea of what love was. All I'd known was love and crushes that gave me no true feeling in my heart, but since meeting you, I found everything I'd ever been looking for…so Clio…' he said withdrawing the diamond ring he had bought. 'Will you do me the honour of marrying me?' he asked, the hope in his eyes and his words alone enough to bring tears to her eyes as she allowed him to put the ring on her finger.

'Brian…I…Of course I will!' she exclaimed drawing him into an embrace, followed by a passionate kiss that was to last only a few seconds as they broke away in a mixture of happiness and tears.

'You know…' he managed to say, 'you'd better ring Jasper and tell him otherwise if he's kept waiting he'll never forgive us…'

'Oh my…yes…' she said trying to gather herself, though words evaded her as they lay back, Brian giving into the deep kiss as he removed his jacket, the young couple enjoying their night of passion and love…all sparked by the perfect engagement…

* * *

**So that's how Brian and Clio came to be engaged :) **

**I hope you all enjoyed it, please review and as I said, I will do a sequel to "Lust, Affairs and Love" almost definitely, though as I said it's simply finding the time to do so. But when it goes up I shall put up another notification on "Lust, Affairs and Love". **

**Thankyou to everyone again who reviewed continually throughout my fanfic, it was very much appreciated, and I hope you have enjoyed this just as much. **

**Thankyou again and Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


End file.
